


Lo que Golpea en la Noche

by DoNotFuckWithTheHealer (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Golems, Horror, M/M, Multi, Requests, Romance, Sirenas, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Terror, Traducción, amistad, familia, monstruos - Freeform, oneshots
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DoNotFuckWithTheHealer
Summary: Una colección de historias cortas sin conexión, todas sobre monstruos y cómo en realidad no son tan malos. ¡Feliz Halloween! (Los capítulos están clasificados individualmente).Capítulo 1:Karkat es el monstruo debajo de la cama de Dave, pero parece que no puede asustar al maldito mocoso ni siquiera para salvar su vida.Capítulo 2:Jake hereda una casa de su difunta abuela, pero cuando se muda, su sistema de seguridad embrujado lo acecha.Capítulo 3:Sollux es capturado por piratas y utilizado como cebo para sirenas. Es súper efectivo.Capítulo 4:Gamzee encuentra un pequeño nuevo amigo refugiándose en su calabaza de Halloween.Capítulo 5:Eridan invoca a un demonio con propósitos nefastos.... ¡Y más!LAS PETICIONES ESTÁN ACTUALMENTE: ¡CERRADAS!





	1. Monstruo! Karkat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terra_Saltt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Saltt/gifts).
  * A translation of [What Goes Bump in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394297) by [Terra_Saltt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Saltt/pseuds/Terra_Saltt). 

> **NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR:**
> 
> **(03/11/2019)**
> 
> **Este fic no es mi propiedad. Por favor, si quieres dejar comentarios de apoyo ve a la versión original en inglés (enlaces en el primer capítulo) y dale al autor todo tu amor :)**
> 
> **Iré actualizando las traducciones del resto de capítulos a medida que tenga tiempo, y agradecería que nadie me presionara al respecto.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“Karkat es el monstruo debajo de la cama de Dave, pero parece que no puede asustar al maldito mocoso ni siquiera para salvar su vida."** (Basado en una historia corta que leí en algún lugar de Internet hace unos años).
> 
> (Calificación: Adolescente por lenguaje. Advertencias: menciones de abuso infantil y la maldita boca de Karkat).

De todos los niños en todo el mundo que Karkat podía recibir como su asignación, _tenía _que ser Dave Strider, ¿no?

No era una coincidencia, obviamente. Él no era estúpido. La administración la había tomado no-tan-sutilmente con Karkat durante todos y cada uno de sus cursos, así que por supuesto que se asegurarían de que le dieran la peor tarea posible para su examen final. ¡Todo esto estaba jodidamente amañado! Se suponía que era la oportunidad de Karkat de probarse a sí mismo como un monstruo capaz, y cuando escuchó que lo habían asignado a un niño humano, él y todos los demás pensaron que sería un paseo por el parque. En cambio, ¡este niño humano estaba convirtiendo a Karkat en un maldito hazmerreír!

Los niños humanos solían ser lo más fácil de asustar. Unos pocos golpecitos con una garra en la ventana de sus habitaciones eran suficientes para que salieran corriendo con sus padres, motivo por el que Karkat tenía unas expectativas tan altas de pasar esta prueba con éxito en la primera noche. Lo que todos los demás no sabían era que el niño humano conocido como Dave Strider era el imbécil más intrépido del planeta, y después de una semana completa de intentar cada truco en el manual para asustarlo, nada del entrenamiento de Karkat estaba ayudando.

No hubo ninguna reacción cuando Karkat pisoteó el techo sobre su habitación. Ni un solo pío al escuchar los arañazos en la puerta del armario de Strider. Al chiflado ni siquiera le importó cuando Karkat sacó la mano desde debajo de su cama y agarró el pie colgando del costado de su colchón. Él simplemente tiró de el hacia atrás, se dio la vuelta y murmuró: "¿Podrías parar?" ¡Y luego se volvió a dormir! _ ¡Qué cojones! _

El niño debía de tener una columna vertebral hecha de puto Kevlar. Karkat estaba perdiendo la cabeza tratando de descubrir cómo asustarlo bajo los estrictos parámetros de no causar ningún daño físico, pero comenzaba a parecer que era imposible. Sin embargo, nadie más sabía eso. Todo lo que conocían era que un monstruo estaba siendo superado por un niño de ocho años, y Karkat no iba a obtener su licencia en este siglo con eso en su historial. ¡Solo tenía una noche más para encontrar una manera de asustar a Dave Strider o estaba condenado!

Con el tiempo agotado y nada más que perder, Karkat se preparó para sacar las armas grandes en la noche final. Él obtendría mejores notas si usase más sutileza, pero en este punto, todo lo que el monstruo quería hacer era aprobar, por lo que se escabulló silenciosamente en las sombras debajo de la cama de Strider mientras dormía y se concentró en transformar su forma en la cosa más grotesca que pudiera imaginar. Comenzó con un gruñido salvaje y bajo, gradualmente volviéndose más fuerte a medida que se preparaba para saltar fuera, destrozar las mantas del pequeño cuerpo escuálido de Strider con sus garras, ¡y chasquear sus afilados colmillos directamente en frente de la cara del niño humano! Si eso no conseguía hacer que Strider mojara su cama, entonces seguramente nada lo haría.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que Karkat pudiera poner en práctica su plan, un ruido proveniente de otra parte del departamento lo sorprendió. Sonaba como si la puerta principal se estuviera abriendo y cerrando de golpe, lo que de alguna manera resultó ser más efectivo para despertar a Strider que el su gruñido. Pesados pasos sonaron cerca y una luz se encendió, haciendo que la rendija la puerta del dormitorio brillara. ¿Qué demonios? Era medianoche, ¿no debería estar dormido el guardián del niño?

Un cierto olor comenzó a hacerse notable en ese preciso momento. Karkat olfateó el aire, solo para encontrar exactamente lo que había estado tratando de obtener durante más de una semana: el dulce aroma del miedo. ¡Ah, entonces el niño _ podía _ asustarse! Pero... No era Karkat lo que lo había asustado. Las orejas del monstruo captaron el murmullo de Strider moviéndose en su cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con las sábanas, y Karkat sintió su repentina sacudida ante el sonido de un objeto de vidrio estrellándose contra el suelo en la otra habitación. ¿Una botella? El delicioso miedo del niño se estaba volviendo casi abrumador para la nariz de Karkat cuando una voz baja e irritada gritó el nombre del niño, mientras que los inestables pasos se acercaban.

De repente, había pequeños pies tocando la alfombra directamente en frente de la cara de Karkat. El monstruo se sorprendió cuando el niño humano se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a gatear debajo de la cama, ignorando sus grandes ojos brillantes y empujándolo a un lado. "¡Muévete!", él exigió, un ligero temblor en su voz, y Karkat estaba lo suficientemente desconcertado para hacer caso de lo que le decía, dejando a Strider el espacio justo para acurrucarse junto al monstruo debajo de su cama. Los ojos del niño estaban clavados con terror en la puerta del dormitorio, cuando esta fue abierta por la alta e imponente figura de un hombre humano, que bloqueaba la luz del pasillo detrás de él.

Oh. Ahora tenía sentido por qué Karkat no podía asustar a Dave. Él ya tenía un monstruo.

"Saaca tu culo de ahí", ordenó el hombre, su aliento apestando todo el cuarto a alcohol y haciendo que la nariz de Karkat se arrugase. Dave se mordió el labio y trató de encogerse más cerca de la pared tras él. “¿Me ezcuchaste, maldito moocoso? _Saca._ _Tu._ _Culo._ _Fuera. De._ _Ahí._” El niño contenía el aliento. "Voy a aatizar tu trasero el doble de fuerte zi tengo que zacarte de allí ootra vez, muchaacho. Tienes hazta tress.”

El humano adulto comenzó a contar. Dave gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero comenzó a avanzar a regañadientes, resignándose a su destino. Karkat apretó los dientes.

A la mierda el examen. A la mierda su licencia. A la mierda todo. Karkat era una pesadilla viviente, ¿pero esto? Esto era asqueroso.

El monstruo agarró a Dave por el hombro y tiró de él bajo la cama, luego se arrastró en su lugar. Su espantoso cuerpo retorcido emergió fluidamente de la oscuridad y él se elevó a toda su altura, sus cuernos arañando el techo mientras se cernía sobre el intruso, que había caído sobre su trasero con un patético chillido ante la horrible visión. La gruesa saliva goteaba de los colmillos desnudos de Karkat cuando este abrió la boca y habló con un gruñido fuerte y áspero: **"SI HACES DAÑO A ESTE NIÑO, ARRANCARÉ CADA UNA DE TUS MALDITAS EXTREMIDADES Y ME CAGARÉ EN TU JODIDO CEREBRO".**

El hombre gritó. Karkat dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante y se inclinó para exhalar aliento caliente sobre su cara, extendiendo la mano para sujetar al hombre al suelo por el cuello mientras intentaba, en vano, de alejarse.

"**¿HE SIDO CLARO, BOLSA DE CARNE HUMANA?"**

"_Mierda _ \- sí, ¡d-déjame ir!"

"**NO HASTA QUE LO OIGA DE TU PROPIA BOCA",** presionó el monstruo. El hombre aterrorizado luchó contra las garras alrededor de su garganta y ahogó una respuesta.

“¡_N-No le har-ré daño! ¡L-Lo juro!" _

“**BIEN.** **AHORA VETE A LA MIERDA."**

Karkat no tuvo que decírselo dos veces. En el mismo momento en que lo soltó, el hombre se levantó de un salto, solo para tropezarse en su pánico ebrio, y salir corriendo del apartamento. Aunque nada de esto era parte del examen de Karkat, de hecho probablemente iban a suspenderlo, él tenía que enorgullecerse de ese increíble susto.

El monstruo satisfecho se limpió la asquerosa saliva de la boca con el brazo y se dio la vuelta, solo para ver a Dave asomándose por debajo de la cama, sus jóvenes ojos muy abiertos con incredulidad ante lo que acababa de suceder. Karkat había pasado todo este tiempo odiándolo, pero ahora, todo lo que podía sentir por el niño humano era lástima.

Ugh, _ genial. _ Karkat definitivamente no iba a aprobar su asignación.

Se hizo más pequeño, por una vez tratando de parecer menos intimidante para poder convencer al pobre de salir. "Ya no te hará daño", dijo, levantando un poco la cama para que Dave pudiera ponerse de pie más fácilmente. El niño salió temblorosamente y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, y Karkat sintió una extraña punzada en algún profundo lugar de su pecho al verlo. Él hubiera pensado que le rompería el corazón, si tuviera uno.

"... Gracias", dijo Dave, su voz muy baja. Antes de que Karkat pudiera detenerse a sí mismo, estaba dando una palmada tranquilizadora a la pequeña cabeza rubia de Dave, con cuidado de no arañarlo.

"No lo menciones", él se encogió de hombros con torpeza. "¿Vas a estar bien, chico?" Dave sorbió y asintió. Karkat, sin saber realmente qué más hacer, ayudó a guiar al niño a su cama y lo acomodó de nuevo. Dave se arropó hasta la barbilla, sin apartar la vista del monstruo, ni siquiera un indicio de miedo en sus ojos. De alguna manera, Karkat se estaba sintiendo un poco menos irritado por eso ahora. "Hey, eh... No le digas a nadie esto, ¿de acuerdo? Podría meterme en grandes problemas.”

"Está bien", acordó Dave fácilmente. Satisfecho con esa respuesta, Karkat se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo cuando una pequeña mano salió de debajo de la manta y lo agarró del brazo. "¡E-espera!" Karkat lo miró expectante. "¿Cómo, um... cómo te llamas?"

El monstruo parpadeó sorprendido. "Er... Karkat".

Dave le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Mierda, ahí estaba esa extraña punzada en su pecho otra vez. "Genial. El mío es Dave.” Karkat resistió el impulso de decir 'Lo sé' y simplemente asintió. "¿Puedes quedarte, Karkat?"

¿Un niño humano realmente acababa de pedir a un monstruo que se quedara con él? Joder, esto era raro. "No puedo".

"¿Por favor?" Suplicó Dave. "No quiero estar solo..."

"Oh, por el amor de Dios-" El monstruo gruñó, pero una mirada a esa cara lo hizo suspirar, derrotado. Olvida suspender la asignación, Karkat tendría suerte si no lo expulsaban por esto. "_ Vale. _ Pero solo esta noche, ¿entendido?” Dave sonrió de nuevo cuando Karkat comenzó a camuflarse entre las sombras del suelo. “Estaré aquí abajo. Ahora vete a dormir, pequeña mierda.”

El niño se acomodó después de eso y Karkat regresó al estrecho espacio oscuro debajo de la cama, escuchando el débil sonido del latido de su corazón volviéndose más lento mientras se dormía gradualmente. Karkat podría haberse ido fácilmente entonces y el niño nunca lo hubiera sabido, pero terminó quedando toda la noche de todos modos, por si acaso. Si el guardián de Dave se atrevía a volver e intentar algo de nuevo, el monstruo iba a cumplir su promesa.

Sin embargo, él nunca lo hizo, y cuando los bordes del horizonte amenazaron con comenzar a amanecer, Karkat le dio al dolor-en-el-culo humano una despedida silenciosa. De alguna manera él sabía que no sería un adiós final mientras desaparecía por una grieta en la ventana. Algo le decía que no estaba viendo lo último del maldito Dave Strider.

* * *

Karkat eventualmente consiguió su licencia, aunque le costó mucho más de lo que realmente debería, y finalmente fue libre de elegir sus propias asignaciones. Él estaba bastante ocupado estos días, al ser uno de los monstruos de rango más alto en la asociación a pesar de sus inicios complicados, pero cuando apareció un cierto nombre en el tablero, se detuvo de inmediato.

Dirk Strider.

_ ¿Strider? _

Karkat sabía muy bien que era probable que hubiera más de un humano con el apellido Strider. Había solo una diminuta posibilidad de que este niño de cinco años tuviera algo que ver con el niño humano que no pudo asustar en su primer intento de aprobar una asignación, pero aun así, no pudo evitar aceptar el trabajo, aunque solo fuera por aquella extraña sensación de nostalgia.

Visitó la casa 'Strider' esa misma noche. El monstruo se arrastró fuera del armario, asegurándose de que la puerta crujiera detrás de él, y siguió su camino por la habitación del niño, anticipando nada más que un rápido susto rutinario. No había asustado a un niño tan joven en mucho tiempo, se había graduado con preadolescentes hace muchos años, así que tuvo que calmarse considerablemente. No tenía sentido exagerar para un trabajo con un nivel tan bajo.

Sin embargo, había algo extraño en este. El niño dormía tranquilamente debajo de una colorida manta estampada de “My Little Pony”, con una variedad de animales de peluche de colores pastel esparcidos por todo el suelo. Dirk Strider era un niño, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que decía la lista. También decía que Dirk era hijo único, por lo que no esto podía ser la habitación de su hermana o algo así. No queriendo ser humillado asustando accidentalmente al niño equivocado, Karkat se arrastró a lo largo de las paredes hacia la cama y extendió un brazo para tirar de la manta que cubría la cara del niño humano, queriendo tener una mejor vista y confirmar que estaba en el sitio correcto. Cuando lo hizo, Karkat no pudo evitar contener un grito de asombro.

_ ¡Dave! _

Por supuesto, en realidad no _ era _ Dave, este niño era claramente un poco más joven, ¡pero joder si no él era la viva imagen de ese pequeño imbécil de hacía décadas! Incluso su corta cabellera rubia era igual. Karkat se inclinó más cerca, estudiando las facciones del niño con curiosidad, pero su ominosa presencia no pasó desapercibida. Los ojos del niño se abrieron con confusión, y cuando vieron lo que estaba flotando directamente sobre él, Karkat se preparó sus orejas para el agudo grito que estaba por venir.

"... ¿Eres Karkat?" Preguntó el niño, frotándose la cara adormilada con un puño cerrado. Los brillantes ojos rojos de Karkat se abrieron de sorpresa.

"... ¿Eh?"

"Papá me habló de ti", dijo Dirk con calma, sin una pizca de miedo desprendiéndose de él, al igual que una cierta persona que Karkat una vez había conocido. "Dijo que pareces aterrador, pero en realidad eres muy agradable".

"¡¿Agradable?!" El monstruo se erizó ante el insulto. “¡No soy _ agradable! _ Tu papi no sabe una mierda.” El niño se rió. El maldito se _ rió. _ Sí, no había ninguna duda en la mente de Karkat de que este niño estaba relacionado con el mismo imbécil en el que estaba pensando. "Creo que tengo que hablar con tu 'papá'".

"Está bien". Dirk señaló en otra dirección con un bostezo. "Él está por allá."

"Gracias", gruñó Karkat, y se bajó de la pared para dirigirse hacia la puerta, luego se deslizó hacia el pasillo y se dirigió hacia la dirección general que Imbécil Niño Humano 2.0 había señalado. Encontró otro dormitorio con la puerta ligeramente abierta y rápidamente entró, solo para encontrar una versión adulta del niño que una vez había conocido roncando profundamente en una cama mucho más grande. Después de todos estos años, Karkat no podía creer que había encontrado a este tipo nuevamente, y que Dave _ todavía _ estaba hallando formas de irritarlo sin fin.

El monstruo profesional no se molestó en ser sigiloso y se acercó para agarrar el pie del hombre que estaba colgando del lado de la cama. Dave se despertó sobresaltado en mitad del ronquido, y Karkat se sintió satisfecho de haber podido asustarlo finalmente, aunque solo hubiera sido un poco. El adulto humano miró a su alrededor confundido, antes de encontrar a la sombría figura con cuernos cerca del pie de su cama, que lo saludó con una sonrisa de dientes afilados.

"Hola Dave".

La comprensión finalmente apareció en su rostro y él le devolvió la sonrisa. "'¿Qué tal, Karkat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pude encontrar una manera de trabajar con esta información, pero después de que Karkat asustó a Bro, él dejó de beber pavo frío y nunca volvió a poner un dedo sobre Dave.
> 
> Siguiente historia: Jake hereda una casa de su difunta abuela, pero cuando se muda, su sistema de seguridad embrujado lo acecha.


	2. Golem! Brobot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“Jake hereda una casa de su difunta abuela, pero cuando se muda, su sistema de seguridad embrujado lo acecha.”**
> 
> (Calificación: Audiencias generales).

Jake no supo que su abuela había sido bruja hasta muchos años después de su muerte.

Él la había visto un puñado de veces cuando era un niño pequeño, solo en las raras ocasiones en que ella viajaba lejos de su isla en medio de ningún lugar. Ella había sido muy amable si recordaba correctamente, pero Jake nunca había tenido la oportunidad de apegarse emocionalmente, por lo que cuando la abuela Jade falleció mientras todavía estaba en secundaria, pudo manejarlo mejor de lo que lo habría hecho si realmente la hubiera conocido, aunque no sin un poco de culpa persistente. Es por eso que fue una sorpresa para todos cuando se descubrió que había dejado al pequeño Jake la casa entera en su testamento.

Por supuesto, Jake no podía heredar la casa hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho años y, como esta estaba tan lejos, su familia no podía mantenerla adecuadamente hasta entonces. El lugar estaba en un horrible estado para cuando Jake, ahora un joven de veinticinco años, finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de ir y verlo con sus propios ojos. Él todavía no estaba seguro de si planeaba conservar la casa, ¡pero al menos podría arreglarla y venderla para financiar sus aventuras por todo el globo!

Claro, se sentía algo mal por vender un regalo tan atesorado por su abuela, pero en el testamento ella había declarado claramente que él podía hacer lo que considerara más adecuado, por lo que parecía lo suficientemente permisivo. Jake apreciaba la oportunidad que ella generosamente le había dado y estaba decidido a devolver la casa a su antigua gloria antes de ponerla en el mercado. La abuela Jade lo hubiera apreciado.

Pero vaya, ¡había mucho trabajo por hacer! La base y estructura todavía eran sólidas, pero el techo necesitaba algunas reparaciones, la mayoría de las tablas del suelo crujían, había daño provocado por una familia de ratones del que hacerse cargo, y el jardín se había vuelto completamente salvaje. Se necesitaría mucho sudor, sangre y lágrimas para volver a poner en marcha este lugar, pero Jake no se desanimó, y cuando estuvo listo para asumir el desafío, se mudó.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a encontrar todas las botellas de pociones y libros de hechizos.

¡Dios mío, la abuela Jade tenía algunos pasatiempos interesantes! Incluso tenía una reputación en el pequeño pueblo al otro lado de la isla. No una horrible, pero sí la suficiente para que la gente necesitara un poco de convencimiento para sentirse cómoda en la presencia de Jake. Aparentemente, se sabía que la abuela maldecía a las personas que la enfurecían, pero también había muchas historias sobre ella trayendo regalos y buena fortuna a quienes la trataban bien. Parece que no era ni una bruja buena ni una bruja mala. Todo lo que quería era ser respetada y vivir en paz, y Jake podía entender eso.

Sin embargo, él no podía creer que ella hubiera estado viviendo sola en medio del bosque todo este tiempo. ¡Qué voluntad de hierro debía de haber tenido esa mujer! A Jake no le importaba un poco soledad a veces, pero no podía imaginar vivir años seguidos él solo. Era una lástima que su familia no se tomara el tiempo de invitarla o visitarla con más frecuencia, pero ya era tremenda tarea tan solo llegar ahí, además de que la única forma de salir y entrar en la isla era mediante un viaje en bote de dos días. Y sin embargo, ella parecía haber estado contenta.

De todos modos, el joven se lanzó a este nuevo proyecto en el momento en que pisó la propiedad. No era como si tuviera algo más que hacer, ya que no había internet o incluso cable en todo el camino hasta ahí. La abuela Jade solo tenía un viejo televisor con antenas del tamaño de orejas de conejo, una radio y una habitación apilada hasta el techo con libros para entretenerse. Los primeros días fueron un poco enloquecedores, pero con el tiempo, Jake comenzó a encontrar una apreciación inesperada por estar completamente desconectado. Era más tranquilo. Más lento. Relajante. ¡Podía ser la primera vez que él podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos realmente! Después de un par de semanas de descanso en este extraño mundo nuevo, estaba empezando a preguntarse cómo había sobrevivido toda su vida con tantas presiones y distracciones constantes. Quizás la abuela Jade no estaba tan loca después de todo.

Un día después de un viaje a la ciudad para comprar víveres y suministros, él se dio cuenta de que había olvidado revisar el buzón a la vuelta. Sabía que su madre le enviaría una carta pronto y estaba ansioso por responderle. (¡Qué bendición había sido enviar mensajes de texto! Y, sin embargo, había descubierto que este método anticuado de comunicación se sentía mucho más personal). El buzón se encontraba al final del camino de grava, que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que fuera más conveniente conducir allí en su auto, pero era un día agradable y le gustaba caminar, así que Jake se puso una chaqueta ligera y comenzó su paseo entre los árboles hacia la carretera principal. Se aseguró de tener su arma enfundada en la cadera, en caso de que se encontrara con vida salvaje lo suficientemente tonta como para pensar que Jake era un tentempié. Vivir en un lugar tan lejano y salvaje era hermoso, pero también un poco peligroso, para gran entusiasmo de Jake. ¡Incluso hacía un simple paseo para recoger el correo su propia pequeña aventura!

Jake sabía que la mayoría de los animales se mantendrían alejados siempre que hiciera ruido mientras caminaba, por lo que silbó una melodía mientras pateaba una roca por el largo y sinuoso camino de tierra, evitando las inmersiones y los charcos de lodo que sabía que tendría que llenar en algún momento. Como se estaba tomando su tiempo, el joven pudo observar su entorno más de lo que solía hacer mientras conducía en su automóvil, y durante el camino, algo detrás de un arbusto llamó su atención. Al principio pensó que era una gran roca, pero su forma era demasiado extraña para ser cualquier simple pedrusco viejo. Jake dejó el camino por un momento para investigar, y cuando apartó hacia un lado la vegetación crecida en exceso, ¡se encontró la cosa más extraña!

Una estatua de piedra de aspecto antiguo había estado parada aquí todo este tiempo y Jake nunca no la había descubierto hasta ahora. Musgo crecía en el lado norte de su cuerpo astillado y desgastado, pero la cara impasible de un personaje desconocido era lo suficientemente clara. Miró fijamente a Jake mientras él le quitaba algunas hojas caídas de los hombros y lo inspeccionaba por todo el cuerpo.

"¡Dios mío, qué hallazgo más curioso!" Exclamó. "¿Qué está haciendo parado en la mitad del camino, caballero?" No hubo respuesta de la escultura, por supuesto, y una rápida mirada alrededor del área boscosa no reveló nada más. Parecía ser una estatua al azar parada en el bosque, aparentemente sin ningún motivo. Sin embargo, Jake no creía eso. ¿Guardaba algún secreto, tal vez? ¿Quizás la entrada a una tumba olvidada hace mucho tiempo? ¿Una multitud de tesoros enterrados?

Los labios de la estatua permanecieron sellados permanentemente. Jake dio un paso atrás para observarlo, tratando de encontrar una placa o algo que pudiera darle una indicación de quién se suponía que era o cuál era su propósito. Sin embargo, no había ninguna, y la apariencia extrañamente simple de la figura no revelaba ninguna pista. El hombre que representaba tenía una cara hermosa: con una mandíbula bonita y fuerte, y su cabello esculpido meticulosamente arreglado, pero no tenía otras características definitorias.

Decidiendo regresar para una investigación más exhaustiva más tarde, Jake se despidió cortésmente y regresó a su misión en cuestión. El buzón todavía estaba un poco lejos de donde había encontrado la estatua, así que cuando se dio la vuelta con la carta de su madre en la mano, casi le dio un ataque al corazón al encontrarla a unos veinte pasos de distancia.

"¡_ Josafat saltarines! _"Jake exclamó y casi dejó caer su correo. Por un segundo pensó que era una persona real, pero pasados un par de segundos con su pecho martilleando en su cabeza la figura permanecía inmóvil. "¡¿Qué rayos...?!"

Parecía ser exactamente la misma estatua que antes, excepto que esta estaba congelada a mitad de un paso en el medio del camino de entrada, en lugar de estar a un lado. Definitivamente no había estado allí antes o él lo habría notado, y Jake no hacía escuchado nada detrás de él. Ningún movimiento en los arbustos, ni pasos, y sin embargo e-est- ¡esta _ cosa _ había conseguido llegar hasta él! No había ninguna forma de que la estatua _ lo hubiera seguido _, ¿verdad? Y si lo había hecho, ¿cómo? Y lo más importante: ¡¿por qué?!

Jake tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor, sin saber qué creer y qué debería hacer. Casi esperaba encontrar cámaras ocultas para algún espectáculo de bromas, pero su entorno no le dio pistas. Cuando sus ojos regresaron a la estatua, saltó hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que de alguna manera esta estaba unos pasos más cerca.

"¡Q-Quédate atrás!" Exigió, poniendo su mano en el mango de su arma, listo para sacarlo al menor indicio de movimiento, aunque no estaba seguro de qué bien haría una bala contra algo hecho de piedra. "¡No sé lo que eres pero no quiero ningún problema!"

La estatua permaneció en silencio y quieta. Jake no se atrevió a quitarle los ojos de encima, por temor a que pudiera moverse de nuevo. El enfrentamiento duró cinco minutos completos, hasta que Jake finalmente reunió el coraje para hacer algo; tenía que llegar a casa, pero este tipo aterrador se interponía en su camino. Podía caminar alrededor, pero eso significaba acercarse, y sin saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, ¡eso era lo último que quería hacer! Sin embargo, era lo único que podía hacer, por lo que respiró hondo y comenzó a rodear lentamente el borde de la entrada para coches desde lo más lejos posible de la estatua, manteniendo su mirada fija en ella, sin siquiera atreverse a parpadear. Había visto “Doctor Who” cuando era niño, ¡así que debería saber cómo manejar esto! Esperaba que sí, de todos modos.

Afortunadamente, la estatua embrujada se quedó quieta, y una vez que Jake se consideró lo suficientemente lejos de ella, echó a correr. Tenía que darle la espalda para hacerlo, y rezó para que si no lo había alcanzado mientras caminaba hasta el buzón, no lo alcanzaría ahora. Antes de doblar una curva, miró por encima de su hombro para observar, con horror, que la talla estaba mirando en su dirección, y parecía estar persiguiéndolo. Jake aceleró el paso y corrió todo el camino a casa, y para cuando cerró la puerta con llave, estaba sin aliento y se desplomó en el suelo.

"¡Gracias a las estrellas!" Él gimió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar contra la puerta detrás de él, la adrenalina aún bombeando por sus venas mientras el miedo disminuía. De alguna manera sentía que estaba a salvo aquí, aunque no tenía ninguna razón real para pensar eso. "¡¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?!"

Justo cuando su ritmo cardíaco estaba comenzando a desacelerarse, Jake volvió a entrar en pánico ante el repentino sonido y la sensación de algo pesado golpeando el porche afuera. Se puso de rodillas, arrastrándose hasta la ventana cercana y miró entre las cortinas para ver qué era, aunque una parte de él realmente no quería saberlo, y otra parte ya lo hacía. De pie en el escalón inferior con la mano en la barandilla había una cara de piedra familiar.

La estatua lo había seguido a su casa, y Jake casi se desmayó.

Afortunadamente para él, parecía que la criatura no podía entrar sola en la casa. Desafortunadamente para él, esta estaba perfectamente contenta estando afuera, incluso asomándose por las ventanas de la planta baja, a pesar de que Jake le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Estaba atrapado dentro hasta que desapareciera... _ Si _ alguna vez llegaba a desaparecer. Era bueno que acabara de comprar comida.

Jake revisó todos y cada uno de los raros libros de su abuela, tratando de encontrar algunas respuestas a este terrorífico misterio. No había forma de que algo así existiera en la propiedad sin que ella lo supiera, ¿verdad? Si ella era una bruja real, entonces debe haber tenido algún tipo de hechizo o encantamiento que pudiera hacer que se fuera. Por lo menos, ella debería haber sabido que era.

Finalmente encontró su respuesta unos días más tarde en un viejo libro polvoriento, en la parte inferior de una montaña de manuscritos de su estudio. Una de las páginas amarillentas tenía forma de orejas de perro, y toda los apuntes descoloridos estaban escritos a mano. Él los reconoció como su letra, y estos parecían ser algún tipo de diario o registro. La entrada marcada resultó ser exactamente lo que había estado buscando, y cuando logró traducir su elegante escritura cursiva, su estómago se hundió.

Aparentemente, la criatura era un golem.

La entrada era en realidad una receta, y enumeraba todos los extraños ingredientes que ella había utilizado para crear la cosa de ahí afuera como si se tratara de la receta de un simple pastel: tres tazas de milenrama rallada, setenta y cuatro onzas de polvo de tiza, hierba de corazón empapada y fermentada, una pizca de obsidiana, un puñado de tierra, una gota de la propia sangre de uno y varios otros objetos mágicos de los que Jake nunca había oído hablar. De alguna manera, todo esto se combinaba para formar el hechizo que había creado el golem de piedra, que ella había usado como un sistema de seguridad encantado para su propiedad. El propósito del hombre de piedra era protegerla contra los intrusos, y esa era la parte que hizo que Jake se estremeciera. ¡Debía de estar persiguiéndolo porque pensaba que era un intruso!

Para consternación de Jake, no había notas sobre cómo alejar al golem. Supuso que tendría que esperar, ¡pero ni siquiera sabía si eso era posible! Le quedaban alrededor de dos semanas hasta que se quedara sin comida, así que esperaría ese tiempo para que perdiera el interés. Si no funcionaba, entonces Jake solo tendría que tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Había una almádena afuera en el cobertizo. Si podía llegar hasta ella, entonces incluso tal vez pudiera destruir esa cosa espeluznante... O tal vez eso solo lo enfadaría más...

Para pasar el tiempo mientras estaba en atrapado en casa, Jake continuó trabajando en las reparaciones desde adentro. Estaba polvoriento y él ansiaba abrir una ventana, pero no se atrevía a darle al golem que esperaba afuera la oportunidad de colarse. Por lo general, se le podía ver paseando por el patio o sentado en el porche la mayoría de las veces, esperando en silencio y observando, y Jake intentó ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo, manteniendo todas las cortinas cerradas y escuchando la radio para distraerse. Jake tardó poco en empezar a volverse loco, pero para el día nueve, él estaba encantado de encontrar que la estatua no estaba a la vista de repente. Esperó otro día, por si acaso, pero no había señal del golem en ningún lado. Ninguna presencia amenazante, ni sombras amenazadoras tras las filas de árboles, ni huellas frescas en la tierra.

Jake salió por la puerta trasera de su casa con cuidado. Recuperó su mazo y lo mantuvo con él en todo momento, pero terminó sin necesitar usarlo. Pasó toda una semana sin un solo avistamiento. Jake estaba empezando a pensar que estaba despejado, así que rápidamente comenzó a arreglar el techo, queriendo terminarlo antes de que llegaran las lluvias de invierno. Era lo más seguro que podía pensar en hacer con su acosador desconocido todavía afuera, ya que estaba seguro de que probablemente no podría escalar, y el tejado le daba un gran campo de visión para estar atento. ¡Si lo volvía a ver esta vez estaría preparado! O... al menos, pensó que lo estaría. Jake resultó estar equivocado sobre eso.

Un día, cuando Jake bajaba la escalera desde el tejado, una repentina ráfaga de viento de una tormenta entrante lo golpeó justo en el momento y ángulo incorrectos, y lo desequilibró. Él gritó cuando la escalera se tambaleó, pero justo cuando estaba seguro de que se caería y se lo llevaría con ella, hubo una repentina sacudida desde el suelo que lo estabilizó. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no se iba a caer después de todo, Jake miró hacia abajo para ver qué lo había salvado, y sus ojos se pusieron del tamaño de platos.

El golem estaba de regreso, y sostenía de la escalera con ambas manos, manteniéndola estable con su fuerte agarre de piedra.

"¡Dios!" Exclamó Jake en estado de shock. "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" La estatua, por supuesto, no dijo nada. La postura en la que estaba congelada parecía la más propicia para alguien que hubiera corrido para alcanzar la escalera justo a tiempo, y Jake no pudo evitar preguntarse... Si estaba tratando de matarlo, ¿no lo habría dejado caer?

"¿Me... _ me estás ayudando? _" Más silencio. Jake contuvo el aliento y se arriesgó, apartó la vista por un momento solo para ver qué hacía el golem, y cuando volvió a mirar hacia abajo, estaba apartado a un lado, con la cara girada para mirar a Jake con la misma expresión neutral, sin indicio de ninguna intención asesina. "... Plátanos santos, lo estás haciendo, ¿verdad?"

Sin forma de obtener una respuesta real, Jake no tuvo más remedio que bajar ahí y confiar en que el golem no iba a asesinarlo inmediatamente después de salvarle la vida. Respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento mientras descendía lentamente hacia el suelo, manteniendo los ojos fijos en la criatura inmóvil. Mantuvo su posición, aún mirando hacia el cielo donde Jake había estado cuando se paró frente a él, agarrando su mazo para protegerse y poniendo unos pasos entre ellos mientras su cabeza le gritaba que corriera. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Había acabado de correr y esconderse, ¡quería llegar al fondo de esto!

"Er... ¿gracias?" Él trató de hablar. "Voy a mirar hacia otro lado, solo por un momento", advirtió, esperando que su voz no sonara tan insegura como a él le parecía. "Y cuando lo haga, si te atreves a acercarte yo no dudaré en romperte en mil pedazos, ¿entendido?” No hubo respuesta. Ni siquiera un movimiento. "Bien... vale. Aquí voy..."

Jake contuvo su aliento, cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres. Fueron los tres segundos más estresantes de su vida, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, se sintió completamente aliviado al ver que la estatua lo había entendido. Se movió mientras Jake no estaba mirando, y ahora se encontraba mirando hacia él, pero afortunadamente no había caminado ni un paso hacia Jake, aparte de extender su brazo, como si le pidiera un apretón de manos. Jake suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

“Bueno, ¡estaré condenado! Bien, entonces, supongo que en realidad no estás tratando de hacerme daño. ¡Podrías haberme engañado, idiota! ¿Qué se supone que debe pensar un chico cuando lo persigues hasta la puerta de su casa?” Jake se adelantó y agradecido tomó la mano ofrecida, aunque todo lo que pudo hacer fue apretarla brevemente. "Necesitas trabajar en tus modales, viejo".

Jake lo soltó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dándole a la estatua la oportunidad de responder de alguna manera si lo deseaba, y los abrió para descubrir que había retraído su mano y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo con culpa. Wowzers, no era solo un golem sin sentimientos, ¡el trozo de roca podría ser realmente sensible! Jake se estaba sintiendo emocionado ahora que había hecho este asombroso descubrimiento. Se había estado sintiendo bastante solo últimamente.

"Está bien, ¡me alegra que hayamos resuelto eso antes de que me hicieces pedazos! A la abuela Jade probablemente no le hubiera gustado eso. Ella te hizo, ¿verdad? ¿Erais vosotros dos amigos?” Jake cerró los ojos. La mano de la estatua ahora estaba levantada con el pulgar hacia arriba. "¡Entonces supongo que eso también nos hace amigos!" Él se rió, pero luego se quedó pensando por un momento. "... Ah, Dios, debes haber estado un rato por tu cuenta, ¿eh? Y estoy seguro de que la has echado de menos terriblemente. No es de extrañar que fueras tan apresurado en seguirme…” Jake aplaudió alegremente. “Te diré una cosa: ¿por qué no te ayudo a limpiarte y podemos comenzar de nuevo? Sería genial tener alguna compañía por aquí. ¿Qué dices? Oh, um, levanta tu mano derecha para decir que sí, y tu mano izquierda para decir que no”.

Jake cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a mirar, la mano derecha del golem estaba levantada, y sus labios incluso se habían curvado en una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Que lindo! Jake le devolvió la sonrisa y dio una palmada amistosa en su hombro cubierto de musgo.

"¡Maravilloso! Agarraré la manguera de jardín. Estoy seguro de que te sentirás mejor una vez que te quitemos todo ese liquen. ¡Mi nombre es Jake, por cierto! Jake English. Tendremos que ver qué podemos hacer para que pueda descifrar el tuyo”.

* * *

Al final, Jake nunca vendió la casa. Esta resultó ser sorprendentemente acogedora después de que terminó con todas las reparaciones y renovaciones, e incluso aprendió unas pocas pociones simples de los libros de su abuela. Jake todavía podía viajar por el mundo como siempre había soñado, pero era reconfortante saber que siempre tendría un lugar para colgar su sombrero, así como un buen amigo para darle la bienvenida a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brobot no recibe suficiente amor.
> 
> Siguiente capítulo: Sollux es capturado por piratas y utilizado como cebo para sirenas. Es súper efectivo.


	3. Sirena! Feferi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“Sollux es capturado por piratas y utilizado como cebo para sirenas. Es súper efectivo”.**
> 
> (Calificación: Violencia, gore, sirenas desnudas, y sucias bocas de marineros. Ships: SolFef).

Sollux realmente odiaba a los piratas.

Había pasado de ser el navegante en un barco mercante a un prisionero que limpiaba la cubierta de esta repugnante tripulación de forajidos, literalmente en una noche. Su barco, la Abeja Dorada, había sido atacado bajo un cielo sin luna, y ellos se habían rendido bastante rápido una vez que se dieron cuenta de lo armados que estaban sus enemigos. Habían esperado que los piratas cogieran el cargamento y se fueran pero, como la suerte había querido, los ladrones no estaban realmente detrás de su cargamento. Habían venido por la tripulación.

Sollux y un puñado de otros fueron capturados y hechos marchar a la cubierta del barco pirata antes de que el fuego de su cañón destrozara a la Abeja, hundiéndola con el resto de su indefensa tripulación ante sus ojos. Por un lado, él había tenido la suerte de haber sido uno de los pocos sobrevivientes. Por otro lado, ahora él y los demás eran esclavos que trabajaban día y noche, y todavía no tenían claro por qué razón los habían conservado vivos. Los piratas no tenían poca mano en su cubierta, ni almacenaban suficientes suministros para alimentar las bocas adicionales que habían elegido conservar, era como si no tuvieran la intención de tenerlos durante todo el viaje. No importaba cómo lo mirara Sollux, nada de esto era un buen augurio para él y sus compañeros, que intentaban desesperadamente mantenerse esperanzados esperando una liberación o rescate. Sin embargo, el presentimiento de Sollux resultó ser correcto, cuando la campana sonó para indicar la llegada a tierra, y observó con temor desde la barandilla cómo los puntiagudos dientes rocosos de la Cueva de la Condescendencia emergieron entre la espesa niebla de la mañana.

Cualquier navegante conocía esta infame isla donde se habían hundido innumerables barcos, y cualquier navegante habría hecho todo lo posible para evitarla. Cualquier navegante, excepto el Capitán Ampora, aparentemente.

El propósito de los prisioneros se hizo muy claro poco después de eso: eran cebos. Cebos para sirenas, específicamente. El Capitán Ampora era un absoluto loco que pensaba que podía capturar a una de las criaturas peligrosas que se rumoreaba que acechaban en estas aguas y traerla de vuelta con vida, y estaba planeando usar sacrificios humanos para hacerlo.

Todo lo que Sollux podía hacer era esperar su turno para morir, una vez que él y sus compañeros de tripulación comenzaron a ser escoltados a la cubierta una vez al día para que el capitán los escogiera personalmente y los atara a un ancla, como gusanos a un anzuelo de pesca. Los gritos se silenciaban con un chapuzón una vez que golpeaban las aguas oscuras debajo de la superficie, y no mucho después, se podían ver formas oscuras dando vueltas alrededor de la nave, antes de que el rico color de la sangre roja floreciera alrededor de la cadena temblorosa. Una vez después de que se quedara quieta, sabían que era hora de volver a levantar el ancla, y las únicas partes de los hombres que alguna vez volvieron fueron sus manos atadas, y a veces un pie roído que le faltaban algunos dedos. No estaba claro si morían ahogados o por ser comidos por lo que sea que estaba allí abajo, pero Sollux esperaba que fuera lo primero, por su propio bien.

El Capitán Ampora sonreía con una retorcida satisfacción ante cada muerte espantosa. Observaba desde la barandilla, apoyándose en sus codos y hablando cariñosamente al agua agitada como si alabara a una mascota mientras le daba un regalo. Sollux se sentía enfermo. El capitán ni siquiera estaba tratando de atrapar a una de las bestias durante los primeros dos días, solo estaba tratando de ganar su confianza, atrayéndolas cada vez más cerca de la superficie con cada oferta. Cuando llegó el turno de Sollux, finalmente llegó el momento de lanzar su trampa.

"¡Anímate, muchacho, hay alguna esperanza de que realmente puedas sobrevivir!" Dijo el capitán Ampora alegremente mientras las manos de Sollux eran atadas por encima de su cabeza en el ancla sobre el que se veía obligado a tumbarse. "No muchas, pero aún así". La cuerda ató su cuerpo firmemente al frío metal y él se retorció inútilmente contra sus ataduras. “Sí, intenta luchar tanto como puedas. A ellos les gusta eso”.

"Vete a la mierda", siseó Sollux, lo que solo hizo reír al irritante capitán. El hombre agarró la barbilla del prisionero con sus dedos cubiertos de anillos y forzó su cabeza a cerrar los ojos. La sangre de Sollux hervía.

“Tienes mucho más fuego en ti que tus patéticos colegas. _ Me _ gusta eso".

Sollux le dio la única respuesta que merecía. Un escupitajo golpeó a Ampora directamente en la cara, y Sollux sintió cierta satisfacción por la forma en que su sonrisa fue sustituida por una mueca irritada. "Vete. A. La. Mierda."

El capitán dio un paso atrás con calma y se limpió la cara con un pañuelo de seda. Cuando terminó, se lo guardó en el bolsillo y le indicó a su tripulación que comenzara a girar la manivela. "Iba a dejarte decir unas últimas palabras, pero supongo que esas tendrán que valer". Bien. No había nada más que Sollux quisiera decir, de todos modos. "¡Adelante!"

El ancla se sacudió cuando varios hombres lo empujaron hacia el agua. Sollux no sabía nadar, pero sabía contener la respiración y se llenó los pulmones todo lo que pudo antes de caer en picado. Golpeó con fuerza el agua helada y el impacto casi vació sus pulmones en un momento.

Después de los últimos días de alimentación puntual, las sirenas ya estaban presentes y esperando. Tan pronto como las burbujas a su alrededor se despejaron, Sollux pudo escucharlos susurrando a su alrededor, sus voces débiles pero ensordecedoras. A solo unos metros sobre él, la superficie brillaba tentadoramente. ¡Estaba tan cerca del aire y, sin embargo, tan lejos de su alcance!

Una forma se movió en la esquina de su visión. Sollux intentó girar la cabeza para verla, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera. Hubo una risa tintineante en algún lugar a su derecha. Un gruñido abajo. Las voces se hicieron más fuertes, sus palabras cada vez más claras:

_ "Quiero este". _

_ "De ninguna manera, ¡tú tubiste el último!" _

_ "Ugh, está tan flaco..." _

_ “¿Ves sus ojos? Son de diferentes colores". _

Sollux se estremeció. Ahora había movimientos más visibles, las sombras emergían de la penumbra y giraban como tiburones, acercándose gradualmente a medida que los pulmones de Sollux comenzaban a arder. Su corazón latía frenéticamente en sus oídos mientras las formas borrosas comenzaban a parecerse más a siluetas sin rostro a medida que se acercaban, surgiendo de las profundidades como fantasmas, y justo cuando parecía que iban a saltar, una voz habló mucho más fuerte que las otras.

_“_**_Este es mío._** **_Dejadlo"._**

La orden pareció resonar desde todas las direcciones, lo que provocó que la multitud se dispersara y la cabeza de Sollux girara. Sus ojos buscaron la fuente, pero no pudo ver nada. Los bordes de su visión comenzaban a desvanecerse.

_ "No es justo, ¡ella ni siquiera se los come!" _

_ “Me lo imaginaba. Pequeño y patético, justo su tipo”. _

_ "¿Crees que nos dejará tenerlo una vez que termine de jugar?" _

El hombre sintió que algo le agarraba las piernas. Se sobresaltó y miró hacia abajo, y la última pequeña burbuja de aire salió de su boca abierta ante lo que vio.

Era la mujer más hermosa que Sollux había visto: largos mechones de ébano flotaban alrededor de su cara ovalada, labios rosados que le sonreían con emoción infantil y grandes ojos oscuros, cada uno un charco reflejando un cielo en la medianoche, que lo observaban con curiosidad. Su cabello se derramaba sobre sus pálidos hombros desnudos, sus brazos extendidos para arrastrarse frente al cuerpo de Sollux, su toque sorprendentemente cuidadoso. Detrás de ella, una gran cola fucsia se balanceaba en la corriente, las aletas extendidas a la deriva. Su mirada hipnótica hizo que el tiempo se detuviera.

_ "Pobrecito..." _ Ella arrulló, el suave sonido cubriéndolo con una extraña vibración relajante. Ella se detuvo cuando estaba directamente frente a él, con el pelo desplegado en todas direcciones como un velo. Las suaves manos de la sirena ahuecaron su rostro y ella se inclinó más cerca, dejando a Sollux tan asombrado que casi olvidó que se estaba ahogando. _ "No te preocupes, haré que te sientas mejor..." _

Su boca se encontró con la de él. Se acercó a su rostro como la marea que se precipita hacia la playa, menguando y fluyendo contra él, y cuando separó los labios de Sollux con su lengua, sus pulmones de repente estaban llenos con el asombroso alivio que era el aire. Ella lo empujó de sus pulmones hacia los suyos y luego se demoró un momento más antes de separarse, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa tan cálida que podría haber sido el sol mismo. Sollux solo podía mirar, completamente hechizado por todo. De acuerdo, tal vez esta no era la peor forma de morir…

_ "¿Mejor?" _ Preguntó ella.

Sollux asintió tontamente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y una chispa de algo iluminó sus expresivos ojos, como un pedernal contra el acero. Su cuerpo presionó contra el de él, sus pechos desnudos se apretaron contra el suyo, y ella abrió la boca para decir algo más…

Sin embargo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad, antes de que una red cayera repentinamente desde arriba y tirara de ambos.

Esa suave voz se convirtió en un grito de sorpresa. Su cola golpeó contra él un par de veces mientras ambos chocaban contra la red, agitando el aire fresco que acababa de darle fuera de sus pulmones y haciendo que se ahogara con el agua. El ancla comenzó a levantarse, llevándose la sirena capturada, y el hombre tosió violentamente el agua de mar que había respirado en el mismo momento en que su cabeza salió a la superficie. Sus canto melódico se transformó en fuertes chillidos cuando la sirena salió del agua, y se le unieron a los angustiados gritos de muchas otras sirenas que se aferraban a la red tratando de tirar de ellas hacia abajo. Se necesitó la fuerza de casi toda la tripulación para izar el ancla a bordo, lo que obligó a las demás criaturas a caer una a una al mar. La sirena capturada se dejó caer sobre la cubierta con un ruido sordo y húmedo, dejando escapar un grito escalofriante.

Todos inmediatamente retrocedieron y mantuvieron su distancia de ella. La criatura podría haber estado fuera de su elemento, pero todavía estaba lejos de ser impotente. La dejaron cansarse de intentar luchar, lo que solo la enredó en la red aún más, antes de que el Capitán Ampora valientemente se adelantara. Se dejó caer sobre una rodilla para contemplar su encantadora captura, que lo fulminó con una mirada fría.

"¡Lo hice, por fin he cogido una!" Exclamó con una risa sin aliento. La sirena gruñó como una bestia salvaje, su cara inocente se contorsionó de rabia. “Por favor cálmate, querida, solo quiero verte bien. Por los dioses... Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que jamás imaginé.”

"¡Libérame!" Exigió ella con un silbido agudo. Su voz perdía su melodía cuando no estaba en el agua. “¡Soy la heredera del clan Peixes, tonto! ¡Mi madre traerá destrucción a cualquiera que me haga daño!”

"Realeza, ¿eh?" Sus cejas se alzaron con interés. “¡Dios mío, qué suerte! Ahora _ realmente _ no puedo dejarte ir. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño ”, prometió solemnemente el capitán con una mano sobre su corazón. "Me aseguraré de mantenerte sana y salva hasta mi último aliento, amor".

La sirena chasqueó sus mandíbulas hacia él: estaban llenas de con dientes afilados, que Sollux de alguna manera no había notado mientras ella lo besaba. El capitán se echó a reír y se levantó, ladrando órdenes a su tripulación para que fueran a buscar el tanque de sus aposentos y zarpar de nuevo. Las sirenas en el agua estaban demasiado inquietas con su frenética búsqueda, pero estaba seguro de que su barco era lo suficientemente rápido como para perderlas de vista.

Varios hombres llevaron a la cubierta una gran caja de vidrio con el tamaño y la forma de un ataúd y comenzaron a llenarla con cubos de agua de mar, mientras que otros intentaron retirar a la sirena de la red de manera segura. Sin embargo, ella no lo hizo fácil para ellos. Un hombre se acercó demasiado y retrocedió con un grito de dolor cuando su dedo meñique fue mordido por la misma boca que había mantenido con vida a Sollux hacía solo unos minutos. Una gruesa correa de cuero de la bota de alguien fue forzada entre sus dientes ensangrentados después de eso, y sus manos fueron atadas firmemente con una cuerda detrás de su espalda. La sirena tuvo que ser manipulada por siete personas solo para arrastrarla al tanque, y aun así ella golpeó el cristal con la cola y a los hombros mientras la tapa se cerraba.

Sollux no pudo ver mucho más después de eso. Se desató del ancla y apenas podía caminar recto mientras lo obligaban a caminar hasta debajo de la cubierta del bergantín. Los otros dos miembros restantes de la tripulación de la Abeja Dorada vitorearon cuando regresó de una pieza, porque eso significaba que todos se librarían del mismo destino horrible que sus antiguos compañeros habían sufrido. Sollux estaba feliz de estar vivo, por supuesto, pero todavía no celebró. Ellos habían escapado de ser convertidos en comida para monstruos, pero ahora él sabía aún menos sobre cuál sería su destino final. También se preguntó qué planeaba hacer el capitán con esa sirena.

* * *

Los mares se habían agitado poco después de abandonar la Cueva de la Condescendencia. El barco se sacudía en el viento que soplaba mientras las olas rodaban implacablemente por debajo de el, y varios días de esto resultaron ser demasiado para el estómago de muchos hombres. Cualquier cosa que no estuviera atada caía sobre las tablas del suelo, y las pertenencias colgadas se balanceaban en el aire, solo empeorando el desconcertante movimiento a su alrededor. Muchos hombres habían caído enfermos después de que los prisioneros fueron obligados a volver a trabajar, y Sollux tuvo la mala suerte de cargar con la tarea de la cocina. El olor a comida con el estómago revuelto no le estaba haciendo ningún favor. Sin embargo, incluso peor que esto, era que su trabajo consistía en entregar las comidas del capitán a sus lujosas habitaciones, y Ampora se deleitaba cada vez al ver la cara de Sollux mientras colocaba la mesa atornillada.

Mientras estaba allí, no podía evitar dirigir una mirada curiosa al tanque de vidrio que contenía la preciada posesión del capitán, y dentro de esas paredes transparentes, la sirena yacía acurrucada en su propia cola. El fondo del contenedor siempre estaba lleno de pequeñas perlas redondas, que caían por el rabillo de sus ojos mientras tarareaba canciones para sí misma, inquietantemente lenta y goteando melancolía.

El Capitán Eridan no notaba su dolor o no le importaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado recogiendo las perlas y regodeándose con cualquiera con un oído al alcance sobre su logro. La tripulación también estaba muy animada, después de ver cuánta riqueza la criatura ya les estaba trayendo solo con sus lágrimas. ¡Imagina por cuanto se vendería su cabello o sus escamas! Sin embargo, el Capitán Ampora era muy firme en no arruinarla demasiado. Su belleza era una mercancía inestimable en sí misma, una que él planeaba quedarse para él solo.

Sollux no estaba seguro de si todos a su alrededor estaban locos o si acaso solo él lo estaba, pero no podía evitar sentir como si se le rompiera el corazón cada vez que veía a la pobre criatura. Ella era un monstruo de leyenda, un feroz devorador de hombres, y él había visto el horror del que su especie era capaz con sus propios ojos. ¡Casi había sido destrozado por ellos, él mismo! Y sin embargo... ¿realmente se merecía esto? Tal vez no se sentiría tan mal si se tratara de una de las otras sirenas que estaban a punto de devorarlo, pero esta no lo había amenazado ni atacado ni una vez. Recordó lo que sus hermanas habían dicho, que ella no se comía a las presas como ellos. No sabía lo que querían decir con "jugar" con él, por lo que no podía decir con claridad si era mucho mejor, pero ella le había dado aire y había evitado que se ahogara. Eso es más de lo que nadie había hecho por él jamás…

Una noche particularmente tormentosa, Sollux llegó al dormitorio del capitán para recoger los platos vacíos y los cubiertos de su cena, solo para descubrir que el capitán se había desmayado. Dormía desplomado sobre la mesa, que estaba llena de botellas de ron, y debía haber estado completamente fuera de eso si el ruido de ellas al rodar no le molestaba, ni sus ronquidos, los cuales podrían haber avergonzado a una maldita ballena. Jesucristo, ¿podría este hombre ser más desagradable?

Sollux arrugó la nariz ante el olor agrio de la bebida y los cigarros y se puso a trabajar en la limpieza, agradecido de que por una vez no tenía que aguantar a Ampora provocándole. El capitán probablemente estaba buscando una buena razón para dispararle. Sin embargo, él ya tenía una después de que Sollux le hubiera escupido en la cara y dicho que se fuera a la mierda, así que tal vez solo fuera divertido golpearlo mientras no podía defenderse. A él le encantaría coger el cuchillo de la cena en su mano y clavarlo en el cuello del bastardo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, estaría muerto en el momento en que el resto de la leal tripulación de Ampora se enterara. No es como si hubiera un lugar hacia el que huir en un bote.

Sollux dejó escapar un suspiro por la nariz mientras colocaba los utensilios en la bandeja en sus brazos, y sus ojos se dirigieron al tanque al otro lado de la habitación. La sirena estaba despierta, aunque parecía medio dormida, acostada de lado y dibujando ociosamente formas en el cristal con un dedo delgado. De repente se encontró con su mirada, y Sollux tuvo dificultades para desviar su atención. Incluso sin quererlo, las sirenas realmente eran criaturas hipnóticas. No era difícil ver por qué un hombre se arrojaría al mar si se lo pidieran: y esta ciertamente tenía al Capitán Ampora bajo su hechizo, para su propia desgracia.

Los ojos de la sirena se clavaron en él mientras Sollux continuaba haciendo su trabajo en silencio, y la sensación de ser observado se estaba volviendo insoportable. Ya era bastante difícil que tuviera la atención de una mujer hermosa sobre él, lo cual no era algo común en su triste vida, pero el hecho de que ella estuviera descaradamente desnuda mientras lo hacía no ayudaba. No creía que alguna vez se acostumbrara a eso.

_ "Eres como yo" _ , una sedosa voz musical flotó por la habitación, y provocó que un escalofrío involuntario corriera por la columna vertebral del hombre. Era la primera vez que la oía hablar desde que había sido capturada, y era como si sus oídos lo hubieran deseado todo ese tiempo. _ "Estás atrapado aquí también". _

"Sí", confirmó Sollux. "El capitán mierda aquí presente hundió mi barco".

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que tal vez no debería hablarle tan vulgarmente a una dama, incluso a una monstruosa, pero ella no parecía ofenderse. En cambio, sonrió, y por pequeño y fugaz que el gesto fuera, aún era suficiente para debilitar sus rodillas. _ "¿Y aun así le sirves?" _

“No tengo elección. Me matarán si no lo hago".

_ "Hmmm..." _ Él no esperaba que ella tuviera mucho más que decir, pero para su sorpresa, ella hizo otra pregunta. _ "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" _

Él parpadeó un en momento de vacilación antes de responder: "... Sollux. Sollux Captor”.

_ "¿Me tienes miedo, Sollux Captor?" _

"Sí."

_ "¿Por qué?" _

Eso debería haber sido obvio. Había algo en su tono que le hacía pensar que lo estaba juzgando. "Cuanto más hermoso es algo, más problemas trae", se encogió de hombros, "y tú eres lo más hermoso que he visto, así que puedes apostar que estoy jodidamente aterrorizado". Eso lo recompensó con una risita esta vez. Su risa tintineante prácticamente se podía sentir en el aire, y se preguntó el qué significaba eso.

_ "Sin embargo, no me miras como los demás..." _

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Estaba bastante seguro de que la miraba tanto como cualquier otra persona. Era solo un hombre, después de todo.

La sirena dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre su brazo, y su atención inquebrantable en él era probablemente la única cosa estable en este barco. _ "Pareces triste." _

"Bueno..." Sollux se aclaró la garganta, sin saber qué hacer con el interés que ella tenía en él. "Quiero decir, es un poco culpa mía que estés aquí, así que... Sí".

Ella parpadeó y su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa. _ “No te ataste a ese ancla, ni arrojaste la red. ¿Por qué te culpas a ti mismo?” _ Sollux no podía hacer nada más que encogerse de hombros. Sabía que no tenía mucho sentido, pero no podía evitar pensarlo. La sirena continuó. _ "¿Por qué te importa?" _

"... No sé". Realmente no lo sabía. Ella era un monstruo, pero verla ser tratada así era doloroso. Realmente debía de estar bajo su hechizo. "Solo me importa". La sirena lo miró fijamente, como si esperara que dijera algo más, pero no tenía nada más que agregar.

El capitán dormido dejó escapar un ronquido particularmente grave en ese momento y le recordó al hombre su tarea. Terminó de apilar los platos en su bandeja, pero cuando los estaba recogiendo, casi los dejó caer a todos gracias a un fuerte giro del barco.

"Mierda, ¿cuándo diablos terminará esta tormenta?" Murmuró irritado.

_ "Cuando regrese con mi madre" _ , suspiró la sirena, rodando para acostarse sobre su espalda, su cola retorciéndose en el espacio escaso. _ "Ella está muy enfadada". _

"¿Tu madre controla los mares?"

_ "Ella es el mar". _

"Ah". Era el momento de despedirse, pero se sentía demasiado extraño dejando a la mujer así. Había algo suspendido en el aire esperando ser dicho, pero no estaba seguro de qué. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

_ "Feferi", _ respondió ella.

Que nombre tan bonito. De alguna manera coincidía con su risa. “Dijiste antes que eres una heredera. ¿Eso significa que eres una especie de princesa?”

_ "Supongo." _ Ella le lanzó una sonrisa de reojo. _ "¿Eres tú mi heroico caballero?" _

Sollux le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que estaba coqueteando con la muerte, pero después de todo por lo que había pasado, ya no le importaba una mierda. Iba a morir de todos modos, así que bien podría vivir un poco primero. "Claro, solo déjame pulir mi armadura".

Feferi volvió a reír. Podía acostumbrarse a ese sonido.

* * *

Los mares continuaron sacudiendo el barco durante muchos días más. Sollux no había tomado a Feferi demasiado en serio cuando dijo que su madre era el mar y que ella estaba furiosa por su captura, pero a medida que la tormenta parecía seguirlos y empeorar cada día, estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez no era una idea tan descabellada después de todo. La lluvia caía sin cesar desde arriba y grandes olas barrían la cubierta a veces, incluso tirando a algún que otro hombre por la borda que casi no pudo regresar con vida, pero el Capitán Ampora no se desanimaba. Estaba empeñado en que su premio volviera a tierra, aunque le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo que deseaba con los vientos que los desviaban de su curso. Por mucho que a Sollux le encantara ver al hombre tan frustrado, quería salir del barco tanto como todos los demás. Aunque... Cuanto más se acercaban a suelo firme, más se acercaba Feferi a su destino.

Se las arregló para colarse en un par de conversaciones fugaces más con la misteriosa sirena a espaldas del capitán. Ella parecía alegrarse cada vez que lo veía entrar a la habitación y Sollux no estaba seguro de qué había hecho exactamente para ganarse las pequeñas sonrisas secretas que le dedicaba cuando el Capitán Ampora no estaba mirando. Su estómago se revolvía ferozmente cada vez que ella lo hacía, y la pequeña acción hizo que servir a Ampora fuera casi tolerable. Casi.

Sin embargo, el capitán comenzó a observar el cambio de comportamiento de Feferi cada vez que Sollux estaba cerca. Esa podría haber sido la razón por la que Sollux estaba trabajando dos veces más duro de lo habitual. Apenas tenía un par de horas para comer una ración escasa y dormir en su celda fría antes de ser arrojado de vuelta al trabajo sobre la cubierta, y eso era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerse a salvo en el caos, sabiendo que si una ola rebelde lo hacía caer por la borda probablemente no habría intento de rescate. Era posible que cualquiera de los miembros de la tripulación tratara de empujar sobre la barandilla a él o a los otros esclavos para este punto, así que, para aumentar sus posibilidades de supervivencia, trató de hacerse más valioso para ellos ofreciéndoles sus habilidades de navegación, que eran muy necesarias con el empeoramiento del clima, que mantenía el cielo alejado. Sollux rezó para que esta tortura llegara a su fin pronto.

Finalmente lo hizo, pero no de la manera que él esperaba.

Sollux estaba debajo de la cubierta cuando el sonido de truenos sacudió la nave. Era tan fuerte como ensordecedor, y cuando el zumbido en las orejas de Sollux dejó de sonar, escuchó el ruido de objetos pesados golpeando la cubierta sobre su cabeza y una sinfonía de gritos espantosos. Salió con varios otros de la escotilla para ver, para su horror, que el barco ya no tenía un palo en la proa. Había trozos de madera humeante esparcidos por todo el suelo, cuerdas cortadas y trozos de vela ondeando salvajemente al viento, y el resplandor del fuego hacía que los miembros de la tripulación luchasen por recuperar el control del barco. Todos habían estado tan aliviados cuando los cielos decidieron tomar un descanso de su aguacero, pero ahora un cielo seco era lo último que necesitaban.

Se podía escuchar al Capitán Ampora gritando órdenes y obscenidades incluso desde la proa, y Sollux se zambulló para ayudar, aunque solo fuera por su propio bien. Todos trataron desesperadamente de apagar el fuego y salvar el barco, pero cuando las llamas saltaron a la vela y la atravesaron, haciendo que llovieran chispas y escombros desde arriba e incendiaran todo lo que tocaban, los hombres perdieron la esperanza de ganar la batalla y se apresuraron a llevar suministros a los botes de remos.

En el momento en que se dio la reacia orden de abandonar el barco, Sollux se separó de la multitud y corrió hacia la popa. El humo le quemaba los pulmones mientras maniobraba alrededor de los escombros caídos y asustaba a los hombres, yendo directamente a los aposentos del capitán. Irrumpió por las grandes puertas de madera en medio de un ataque de tos y frotó sus ojos llorosos, levantando la vista para ver la mujer por la que había regresado golpeando el cristal con sus puños.

_ "¡Sollux! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!" _

"Esta mierda de barco está en llamas", él explicó mientras corría hacia ella, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que las llamas llegaran a este lugar. Si él no la sacaba de allí, ella sería hervida viva como una langosta en ese cofre de vidrio, antes de que el barco pudiera hundirse. "Voy a sacarte de allí - joder, ¿dónde está la llave?" La tapa estaba sellada con una gruesa cerradura de metal. Comenzó a hurgar en los cajones cercanos, pero Feferi lo detuvo.

_ "El capitán la tiene", _ dijo. _ "No te preocupes por mí, Sollux, ¡solo sálvate!" _

Sollux quería gritar. ¡Por supuesto que el jodido capitán la tenía! Sin embargo, no iba a dejarla, no cuando ella era la única persona que le mostraba una pizca de amabilidad en este bote abandonado.

"Date la vuelta y cúbrete la cara", le dijo, recogiendo el objeto contundente más cercano que pudo encontrar. Esperaba que un candelabro de plata fuera suficiente para romper el tanque. Ella reconoció lo que estaba haciendo cuando levantó el palo de metal sobre su cabeza y rápidamente hizo lo que dijo, apretándose lo más que pudo contra la pared opuesta.

El primer golpe que Sollux hizo apenas fracturó el grueso vidrio. Apretó los dientes e intentó de nuevo, y después de algunos golpes torpes, un chorro de agua comenzó a gotear entre las grietas. Uno más debería acabar de romperlo. Ignoró la forma en que sus manos palpitaban de dolor y se preparó para dar el golpe final, cuando un golpe ensordecedor por detrás hizo que Sollux jadeara con un dolor punzante y soltara el candelabro.

Una bala había atravesado su costilla izquierda. Cayó de espaldas contra la mesa, demasiado aturdido para llorar, y en la puerta encontró al Capitán Ampora, su silueta enmarcada por el furioso infierno de llamas detrás de él, como el mismo diablo, y con una pistola humeante en la mano y una expresión de pura ira en su rostro.

_ "¿Sollux?" _Gritó Feferi, incapaz de ver nada más allá de las gruesas grietas en el vidrio, pero que supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal cuando las botas de Ampora pisotearon el suelo.

"Maldita sea, apártate de ella" gritó el enfurecido capitán, apartando al hombre herido fuera de su camino y tirándolo al piso con un violento empujón. "¡Ella es mía y va a venir conmigo!"

Sollux agarró el lugar donde brotaba la sangre espesa de su cuerpo y luchó contra el dolor para volver a levantarse. El primer almirante entró detrás del capitán: ambos tomaron ambos lados del tanque, y juntos, levantaron a Feferi para llevársela. La sirena adentro, sin embargo, no iba a permitir de ninguna manera eso.

_ "¡_ **_No pertenezco a ningún hombre!"_ **

La fuerza de su poderosa voz hizo que Sollux se derribara directamente hacia suelo, y fue lo suficiente para destrozar el resto de la pared dañada. El agua de mar y los cristales rotos surgieron del tanque y Feferi golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo, y cuando vio el lamentable estado en que se encontraba Sollux, su bonita cara se contorsionó en algo que no parecía humano. Ella golpeó los pies de Ampora con su larga cola y lo hizo tropezar, haciendo que el tanque cayera, y el primer almirante huyó espantado cuando la sirena se arrojó sobre el capitán que gritaba.

Sollux no podía ver mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo con los restos del tanque en el camino de su visión, pero podía escuchar los gritos de Ampora capaces de helar su sangre y los rugidos de Feferi, más feroces que el fuego que había afuera. De repente, con un último estrangulado gorgoteado, cesó la pelea. El charco de agua en el suelo se volvió rojo oscuro cuando un extraño silencio venció el aire, y Sollux se arrastró sobre sus manos y rodillas para ver qué había sucedido. "F-Fef, ¿estás b-bie-"

La visión delante de él hizo que el estómago de Sollux se cerrara. Feferi estaba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Ampora, una expresión de terror congelada en su rostro, y una gran parte de su cuello simplemente desaparecida. Feferi escupió trozos de carne y hueso en el suelo antes de arrastrarse hacia Sollux, que había quedado atónito por la carnicería, y de repente recordó lo peligrosa que era realmente la sirena que había matado a ese hombre.

Sin embargo, su toque era puramente gentil para él, cuando al fin alcanzó a Sollux y tiró al hombre tembloroso en sus brazos. "Está bien, shhh, está bien", le susurró al oído. Su voz era ronca en el aire y estaba pegajosa por la sangre, pero de alguna manera, aún se las arreglaba para tranquilizarlo. "Vas a estar bien, Sollux, te puedo arreglar. Solo necesitamos llegar al agua... ¿puedes llevarnos allí?”

Sollux no sabía si podía. Tenía una bala en sus costillas, ya había perdido mucha sangre y todavía se estaba recuperando de la horrible escena frente a él. Ayudaba que Ampora mereciera legítimamente ese final, pero aun así era difícil de ver. Sollux estaba en estado de shock.

"¿Sollux?" Preguntó ella, su miedo y preocupación comenzaron a filtrarse en su voz cuando Sollux no respondió, y eso lo sacó de su estupor. Incluso ahora, después de lo que había visto, después de lo que ella había hecho, no quería escucharla sonar así. Ella le había salvado la vida y le había mostrado amabilidad, e incluso si estaba mintiendo acerca de poder ayudarlo, todavía le debía el llevarla de vuelta al agua. Él solo necesitaba que ella sonriera de nuevo.

El hombre no estaba seguro de dónde encontró la fuerza, pero se obligó a ponerse de pie y levantar a la sirena en sus brazos, medio caminando y medio arrastrando su cuerpo fuera de las puertas y a través del fuego. Era pura adrenalina y pura fuerza de voluntad lo que le hacía soportar el dolor agonizante y el calor abrasador. Feferi se aferraba a él y seguía repitiendo cuánto creía que podía hacerlo, y aunque ella también estaba en mucho dolor, nunca se dio por vencida. Su aliento se hacía más lento con cada uno de sus pasos hacia el borde, y cuando finalmente lo alcanzaron, la gravedad hizo el resto y cayeron juntos al agitado mar.

El agua estaba tan tranquila y silenciosa en comparación con el desastre de arriba. El escalofrío óseo fue un pequeño alivio para su piel quemada, pero el cuerpo de Sollux carecía de más fuerza para llevarlo de vuelta a la superficie. Afortunadamente, Feferi tenía la fuerza suficiente para los dos, y afortunadamente la sangre de Ampora había sido lavada de su rostro cuando salieron a la superficie, revelando la hermosa sonrisa perfecta que el alma de Sollux anhelaba ver.

"¡Eres increíble, Sollux!" Ella elogió, como un niño en Navidad. Él intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero hizo una mueca y tosió en su lugar, incapaz de aspirar suficiente aire cuando respiraba para llenar sus pulmones. El mundo estaba girando y sabía que no le quedaba mucho más tiempo, pero al menos podía verla feliz por última vez…

"Puedo salvarte", ella le aseguró rápidamente, su tono cambió cuando se dio cuenta del poco tiempo que le quedaba, "pero primero tendrás que ahogarte. ¿Confías en mí?” Espera, ¿ahogarse? ¡¿Cómo demonios se suponía que eso iba a salvarlo?! Él la miró con confusión y ella movió las manos para ahuecar suavemente su rostro, aunque estaba tan entumecido que apenas podía sentirlo. "Por favor, Sollux, ¿confías en mí?"

No debería. Era una sirena, una asesina y un monstruo, conocido en todo el mundo por sus dulces mentiras y encantos engañosos. Pero cuando la miró a los ojos, no pudo ver ningún indicio de malicia, ningún engaño, solo amor, que brillaba como estrellas en un cielo sin fin. Sí, él confiaba en ella. No es como si tuviera otra opción, de todos modos.

Sollux asintió y Feferi se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra los de él. Esta vez ella le quitó el aliento mientras ambos se hundían bajo las olas. El agua los abrazó, tirando de ellos hacia la oscuridad más abajo, pero Sollux no tenía miedo. El encantador zumbido de Feferi alejó el frío y el dolor mientras lo sostenía cerca de su pecho, y él cerró los ojos, dejando que la melodía relajante llenara su mente y lo adormeciera pacíficamente antes de que sus pulmones tuvieran la oportunidad de quemarse con el agua de mar.

* * *

No era la peor forma de morir...

Cuando Sollux se despertó, se dio cuenta de algo pesado estaba presionando sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos, que le pesaban como si estuvieran hechos de cemento, pero no vio nada más que un azul verdoso oscuro sobre él, que brillaba como una luz lejana. Le tomó unos minutos mirar fijamente el color antes de abrir la boca para bostezar, y una burbuja salió de su boca para flotar hacia el cielo. Oh... Él estaba bajo el agua.

La comprensión no lo llenó de tanto pánico como debería. Sollux yacía en el fondo del mar, pero se sentía extrañamente bien. Mejor que bien, en realidad. Se sentía extrañamente... Joven. Sollux estaba cómodo sobre la arena y respirar agua no le dolía. La cosa pesada sobre él era suave y cálida.

El hombre flexionó sus dedos y movió su mano, perturbando una manta de espeso cabello negro asentada sobre él. El cabello de Feferi. Feferi era lo que yacía sobre él, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su torso y la cabeza metida debajo de su barbilla. Sollux trató de mover las piernas, pero eso resultó un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba, porque ya no tenía ninguna.

Sollux se apartó para apoyarse sobre sus codos y poder mirar más allá de los hombros de Feferi y descubrió que su mitad inferior era ahora una cola de pez dorada, que estaba envuelta en la incluso mayor cola fucsia de Feferi. Se quedó boquiabierto como el pez que era ahora, cuando Feferi se despertó, agitada por sus movimientos, y murmuró en el agua:_ "... Mierda". _

Su voz sonaba diferente. También se sentía diferente, menos en su garganta y más en su pecho, vibrando en el agua a su alrededor, como las notas en una canción.

_ "¿Te gusta?" _ Preguntó Feferi, sus ojos mostrando emoción. Sollux la miró estupefacto, y los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido lentamente volvieron a su cabeza. No había rastro del agujero de una bala en sus costillas o de las quemaduras en su piel. Estaba libre de todas las cicatrices y manchas, en realidad. Incluso la pequeña marca de nacimiento en su cadera que había tenido toda su vida había sido borrada, reemplazada por una nueva piel brillante.

_ "Yo..." _ Estaba sin palabras. No estaba seguro de dónde mirarla, ni a ella ni a su cuerpo repentinamente perfecto. Feferi se rió y apretó su cola con la suya antes de deslizarse y dejar que se mirara a sí mismo. Sus escamas brillaban con suavidad mientras intentaba mover su cola lentamente. Se sentía muy diferente de tener piernas, y sin embargo... Natural.

_ "Me gusta", _ le informó, pasando los dedos con cuidado por sus nuevas y suaves escamas. _ "Madre te dio una buena". _

_ "¿Qué…? … ¿Cómo…?" _

Su expresión se volvió un poco preocupada cuando Sollux frunció el ceño. _ "Has renacido como un heredero del mar", _ explicó. _ "Espero que no te importe… Era la única forma en que podía salvarte". _

Sollux respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire, tratando de entenderlo. Ya no era humano. Pero no estaba muerto, así que... Eso estaba bien. No podía creer que Feferi lo hubiera salvado de nuevo.

_ "¿Estás enfadado?" _Preguntó, su voz cada vez más tímida y silenciosa. Sollux sacudió rápidamente la cabeza.

_ "¡No! No, ¡estoy agradecido! Es solo que... Es mucho para asimilar". _

Feferi asintió comprensiblemente. _ "Estoy segura de que lo es. Lo siento, es tan repentino, hay muchas cosas que ya no puedes hacer... ¡pero hay muchas más que puedes hacer! Estaré aquí para enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber, ¡así que no te preocupes! Estás a salvo conmigo” _. Ella le sonrió con orgullo. Sollux se sintió mareado.

_ "... ¿Por qué?" _ Fue todo lo que pudo sacar de su boca.

_ “Porque soy la heredera de los Peixes, y algún día me convertiré en el mar, al igual que mi madre. ¡No podrías estar en manos más seguras!” _

Sollux trató de hacer una nota mental para preguntar más tarde sobre esa respuesta críptica. _ "No, quiero decir... ¿por qué yo? Todo esto... No soy…” _ Se frotó la cara y trató de expresar sus sentimientos en palabras. Se lo había estado preguntando desde la primera vez que la hizo sonreír. _ "¿Qué demonios hace que alguien como tú haga esto por un Don nadie como yo?" _

Feferi respondió sin perder un segundo. _ "Por la misma razón que tú: no lo sé". _ La mano de Feferi cayó sobre su pecho, encima de su corazón y su mirada la siguió. Podía ver a través de sus pestañas sus ojos contemplativos, como ondas en un estanque vidrioso. _ “También me pareció extraño, a mí. Siempre me gustó cuidar a los necesitados, dar vida a los desafortunados y mimar a los débiles. Me hacía sentir tan poderosa, como mi madre, tener algo que confiara en mí, que me necesitara. Pero siempre se hacía evidente que lo que necesitaban no era realmente yo, sino simplemente lo que podía dar. Me aburría. Pero contigo…” _

Miró hacia arriba, con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada en sus labios. La mirada de adoración en sus ojos casi le quitó el aire - err, el agua- de sus pulmones.

_ “Contigo fue diferente. Te importaba, a pesar de que no tenía nada que darte. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo, y... ¿tal vez eso es todo lo que se necesita? Me importa porque simplemente me importa, y porque a ti también. ¿Debería haber algo más que eso?” _

Sollux no sabía qué decir. Eso realmente no respondía a su pregunta, pero no podía discutir. No cuando su corazón se hinchaba como una marea alta. _ "Supongo que no", _ respondió, y su sonrisa creció de oreja a oreja, se volvió emocionada, juguetona y llena de vida, como debía ser.

_ “¡Vamos, probemos tus nuevas aletas! ¡Quiero verte nadar!” _

Ella sacó a Sollux del fondo marino y él la siguió con gusto. Ya habría tiempo de resolverlo todo más tarde, supuso. Por ahora, disfrutaba la sensación de deslizarse libremente por el agua, girando en círculos lentos con Feferi como si estuvieran bailando, rozando su cola contra la de ella mientras lo guiaba, y llenando el mar de risas.

Tal vez eso era todo lo que realmente necesitaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, eso fue largo. SolFef me pudre los dientes de la dulzura, así que me dejé llevar, jaja.
> 
> Siguiente historia: Gamzee encuentra un pequeño nuevo amigo refugiándose en su calabaza de Halloween.


	4. Hada! Tavros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“Gamzee encuentra un pequeño nuevo amigo refugiándose en su calabaza de Halloween.”.**
> 
> (Calificación: Adolescente. Advertencias: menciones del uso de drogas y la maldita boca de Gamzee. Ships: GamTav).

Si no fuera por Karkat, Gamzee probablemente habría incendiado todo su complejo de apartamentos para el final de octubre. No podía evitar encender todas las calabazas en su balcón, él había puesto demasiado amor en tallarlas para que los pequeños hijos de puta se mantuvieran oscuros y tristes. El hombre estaba acabando con sus velas a una velocidad increíble, pero valía la pena por ver todas esas caras sonrientes parpadeando en la noche. Karkat, bendiga su corazón, sabía lo fácil que era para Gamzee olvidarse de esas pequeñas cosas, por lo que su mejor amigo se aseguraba de enviarle mensajes de texto todas las noches para recordarle que apagase las velas por el amor de Dios, o él mismo clavaría uno de esos malditos tubos de cera en la garganta de Gamzee y lo dejaría pudrirse en su porche. Qué buen tipo era Karkat.

Gamzee salió a su pequeño balcón a través de la puerta corrediza de vidrio y dirigió a todos los rostros alegres y brillantes una gran sonrisa antes de desearles una buena noche. Uno por uno, les quitó la parte superior y sopló una bocanada de aire en sus cabezas, y todo fue como debería ser... Hasta que llegó a la última, que también era su favorita (shhh, no le digas a las otras) y notó algo muy extraño. Su calabaza tallada para parecer un payaso riendo estaba siendo ocupada.

Al principio pensó que era un bicho enorme, pero al mirar más de cerca, pudo ver que en realidad se trataba de una persona pequeña. Un niño con piel color caramelo y ropa verde que parecía hecha de hojas, acurrucado junto a la vela. Pegadas a su espalda había un par de alas de insecto, brillantes y translúcidas, y Gamzee tuvo que frotarse los ojos antes de poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

¿Era eso una maldita hada?

Tardó un minuto completo mirándolo mientras trataba de recordar cuántos brownies había comido esa noche para notar que el pequeño no se veía tan bien. Sus alas temblaban y su rostro dormido estaba retorcido en una mueca de dolor. El hijo de puta debía de haber tenido frío, a juzgar cómo de cerca estaba de la llama. Gamzee no lo culpaba, el viento otoñal estaba empezando a traer escarcha estos días, y el hada ni siquiera llevaba zapatos. Pobre cosita.

En lugar de apagar la vela, Gamzee agarró la calabaza entera y la trajo adentro, colocándola sobre la mesa de la cocina para poder extraer cuidadosamente a su visitante mágico. El hada no se despertó cuando Gamzee lo sostuvo a la altura de su rostro; encajaba perfectamente en la palma de su mano, pero estaba frío al tacto, y cuando el hombre trató de empujarlo un poco no hubo respuesta. Mierda, ¿estaba muerto? Gamzee acercó el hada a sus ojos, tratando de apreciar cualquier signo de vida, pero era demasiado pequeño para reconocer nada. Él ahuecó sus manos y sopló aire caliente sobre él, esperando que el pequeño se agitara, y efectivamente, así lo hizo. El niño con alas hizo el movimiento más pequeño posible, apenas perceptible, pero aún fue suficiente para demostrarle que todavía había esperanza.

Gamzee no estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero sabía que tenía que calentar al hada. Rápidamente cogió una toalla de su cocina, la colocó sobre la mesa y la utilizó para arroparlo. Luego se sentó y le envió un mensaje a su mejor amigo para pedirle consejo.

TC: kArBrO nEcEsItO aYuDa

CG: SÉ QUE ERES UN INEPTO EN TODO, DESDE COCINAR TU PROPIA COMIDA HASTA TRATAR DE ATAR TUS ZAPATOS, PERO MALDITA SEA NO ME DIGAS QUE DE ALGUNA MANERA TE OLVIDASTE DE COMO APAGAR UNA VELA.

TC: nO lAs VeLaS eStAn ApAgAdAs AhOrA

CG: BIEN

CG: ENTONCES, ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA?

TC: eNcOnTrE uN hAdA eN mI cAlAbAzA

CG: …

TC: hAcIa MuChO fRiO aFuErA y No Se EsTa DeSpErTaNdO ¿¿qUe HaGo??

CG: DEJAS LA DROGA, ESO ES LO QUE HACES.

CG: ¿COMPRASTE HIERBA DE ESE TIPO EN LA CARRETERA DE NUEVO? SABES QUE ESA MIERDA ES MALA.

TC: nO hErMaNo ReAlMeNtE eNcOnTrE uN hAdA

TC: eS tAn PeQuEñO

TC: pOdRiA rOmPeRlO cOn Un JoDiDo EsToRnUdO

CG: BUENO, ENTONCES MI CONSEJO ES QUE COMPRES PAÑUELOS.

TC: lO eStOy CaLeNtAnDo AhOrA mIsMo

TC: sI sE dEsPiErTa ¿DeBeRiA dArLe AlGo De CoMiDa? ¿QuE CoMeN lAS hAdAs?

TC: ¿cReEs QuE lE gUsTaRa El FaYgO?

CG: POR SUPUESTO QUE LE GUSTARÁ EL FAYGO. SOLO MONSTRUOS DE LA NATURALEZA COMO TÚ PUEDEN BEBER ESA ASQUEROSIDAD.

CG: VOY A ASUMIR QUE REALMENTE ENCONTRASTE UNA RATA MUERTA EN ESA MIERDA DE APARTAMENTO Y ESTÁS TAN DROGADO QUE ESTÁS INTENTANDO REVIVIRLA.

TC: nO hOmBrE eStA vIvO lO vI mOvErSe

CG: ENTONCES PONLO EN UNA CAJA O ALGO Y ESPERA. NO HAY REALMENTE NADA MÁS QUE PUEDAS HACER POR ÉL.

CG: ASEGURATE DE QUE TIENE AGUJEROS PARA RESPIRAR.

TC: oK

TC: ¿qUe TaL uN tArRo?

CG: SÍ, BIEN, LO QUE SEA. SI SOBREVIVE LA NOCHE ENTONCES SUPONGO QUE VENDRÉ MAÑANA PARA AYUDARTE A DESHACERTE DE ÉL.

CG: ¡WOW, JUSTO COMO QUERÍA PASAR MI DÍA LIBRE! DESHACIÉNDOME DE UNA ASQUEROSA RATA.

TC: eStA bIeN pRoBaBlEmEnTe PuEdE vOlAr lEjOs El SoLo

CG: ERES MÁS QUE BIENVENIDO A TIRARLO DE TU BALCÓN Y AHORRARME EL VIAJE. DIOS SABE QUE HAY PROBABLEMENTE VEINTE MÁS DE DONDE ESA COSA SALIÓ.

TC: oK tE dIrE lUeGo QuE TaL lE vA

TC: vA a HaBeR aQuI uN mIlAgRo EsTa NoChE pUeDo SeNtIrLo

TC: dAmE tUs OrAcIoNeS hErMaNo

CG: CADA DÍA DE MI VIDA, GAMZEE. CADA DÍA DE MI MALDITA VIDA.

Gamzee tuvo suerte de tener una de esas jarras gigantes del pub que estaba casi vacía. Vertió la bebida sobrante en un tazón y luego se puso a trabajar para prepararlo para su nuevo amigo hada, haciendo agujeros con un cuchillo en la tapa de plástico, poniendo una toalla en el fondo y, por último, agregando algunos pretzels y un vaso de chupitos lleno de agua fresca por si acaso despertaba con hambre. Quedaba bastante bien, si era educado que lo dijera él mismo. ¡Le encantaría despertarse y ver bocadillos de casi el tamaño de su cuerpo!

No había nada más que hacer que esperar, así que se volvió a sentar y apoyó los codos en la mesa, observando diligentemente cómo la cara pecosa del hada lentamente se volvía más pacífica que dolorida. Era realmente lindo, Gamzee no pudo evitar pensar con una sonrisa, como una pequeña muñeca o un juguete. Su corto cabello castaño estaba revuelto y sus puntiagudas orejas temblaban mientras dormía. El hombre cruzó los brazos para descansar la barbilla mientras contemplaba a la criatura mágica.

Finalmente, él también terminó durmiéndose, y unas horas más tarde lo despertaron el sonido de zumbidos y golpes frenéticos.

* * *

Gamzee levantó la cabeza y se frotó el cuello, que estaba dolorido por el ángulo en el que se había apoyado, y cuando abrió los ojos algo golpeó la pared de la jarra frente a él. ¡Era su amigo hada, que ahora estaba muy despierto y revoloteaba por el contenedor! Verlo con tanta energía era un gran alivio después de encontrar al tipo en un estado tan lamentable anoche, aunque parecía un poco asustado. El golpeteo era debido a la forma en que él estaba revoloteando por las paredes de plástico mientras buscaba desesperadamente una salida. Cuando se giró y vio a Gamzee mirándolo, abrió la boca para gritar, pero todo lo que salió fue un pequeño tintineo, como una campana sonando suavemente. Gamzee observó mientras huía hacia la toalla y se metía debajo de ella, escondiéndose del humano gigante afuera.

"Woah, cálmate, no voy a hacerte daño", él aseguró, tratando de mantener su voz baja. "Está bien, hijo de puta, sal de ahí para que pueda saludarte". El hada decidió no salir. Gamzee se frotó la barbilla y trató de pensar en cómo calmarlo. “Me alegra ver que estás mejor ahora, de todos modos. ¿Ya comiste?” El pretzel y el agua estaban intactos. "Puedo conseguirte diferente si quieres".

El hada tomó un momento para mirar cautelosamente a través de la tela. Sus ojos, muy abiertos, eran de color ámbar, y parecían más que un poco aterrorizados. Gamzee volvió agacharse a la altura de la mesa en un intento de hacerse más pequeño.

"Eres jodidamente increíble, ¿sabes? Un pequeño milagro en persona, justo aquí, en mi propia casa. ¡Gracias a los mesías que te encontré a tiempo o quién sabe qué podría haber sucedido! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Soy Gamzee. Gamzee Makara”. El hada no respondió, pero salió un poco de su manta. Él mantuvo su mirada cautelosa en el hombre, estremeciéndose ante cada movimiento que hacía. "Oh, ¿hablas inglés?" Para su alivio, el hada asintió. "Genial. ¿Por qué no estás hablando entonces? ¿Eres demasiado tímido?” El hada sacudió la cabeza y luego abrió la boca para decir algo. Todo lo que salió fueron más sonidos de campanillas. “Ohhh, eres demasiado pequeño para que te escuche. Mierda."

Mientras Gamzee trataba de pensar en una manera de entenderlo, el hada se levantó torpemente, temblando mientras lo hacía, pero valientemente enfrentando a su captor. Se mantuvo apoyado contra la pared más alejada, con las alas extendidas como si estuviera listo para volar, pero sus pies permanecieron plantados en el suelo. No tenía ningún sitio a donde ir.

"¿Quieres que te deje salir?" Preguntó, haciendo que el hada dejara caer su mandíbula, sorprendido. Gamzee pensó que eso era un sí y extendió la mano para comenzar a desenroscar la tapa. "Está bien, pero promete que no irás demasiado lejos, ¿vale?"

En el mismo segundo en que el jarro quedó abierto, un zumbido de color marrón y verde se disparó hacia arriba, rozando la nariz de Gamzee al pasar. Saltó sorprendido cuando el hada voló en círculos rápidos por la cocina antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana. Sin embargo, el hada no debía de haberse dado cuenta de que estaba cerrada, porque se chocó contra cristal con un fuerte golpe y cayó al mostrador debajo, aterrizando en una taza junto al fregadero. Gamzee corrió rápidamente para ver si estaba herido, encontrándolo del revés y aturdido por el golpe.

"¡Oye, oye! Cálmate, pequeñín, ¡acabas de despertarte! ¿Estás bien?” Dio la vuelta a la taza y dejó caer al pequeño ser en su mano. Este resbalo y trató de levantarse, pero en su lugar cayó contra el pulgar de Gamzee. "Te dije que no fueras demasiado lejos, hijo de puta, pero fuiste y te lastimaste". ¿Era así cómo se sentía Karkat? “Relaaajate, no te tengo como rehén. Puedes salir tan pronto como sepa que estás listo para irte. Pero sería genial si te quedaras el tiempo suficiente para conocernos. Nunca había visto un hada antes, así que esto es jodidamente genial”.

El hada lo miró con una expresión confundida en su rostro. Debería haber estado esperando que Gamzee lo encerrara o lo matara. Probablemente otras personas lo habrían hecho, pero Gamzee no era como otras personas. Ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que sería un hada atrapada para él, todo encerrado y solitario, y mucho menos una muerta. Esa no era una muy buena manera de hacer amigos.

“Además, todavía está oscuro allá afuera. Volverás a tener frío si te vas ahora. Al menos espera hasta que salga el sol, ¿vale?”

El hada miró por la ventana, y por un segundo Gamzee temió que iba a hacer otro intento de huir, pero para su alivio, el chico suspiró y asintió. Gamzee sonrió y volvió a sentarse a la mesa, dejando que su pasajero se bajara de su mano, y este se tambaleó hacia atrás sobre sus pequeños pies descalzos mientras Gamzee se inclinaba para estar más a la altura de sus ojos, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos juntas.

“Comencemos de nuevo: soy Gamzee, ¡es un placer conocerte, hermano! ¿Tienes un nombre?” El hada asintió y las campanillas volvieron a sonar. Comenzó a imitar letras con grandes movimientos de sus brazos, y Gamzee se concentró en descubrir cuáles eran. "T... A... V... ¿Q?" No, el hada sacudió la cabeza y repitió el último. Gamzee lo consiguió entender la segunda vez. "Oh, R. O... S..." El hada había terminado. Gamzee juntó mentalmente las letras. "... ¿Uh, Tavros?" El hada sonrió y asintió. Era una sonrisa muy bonita. "¡Bien! Encantado de conocerte, Tavros. Ahora, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo tan tarde y sin abrigo? Me estaba enfriando solo mirarte”.

Tavros tímidamente se frotó el brazo y se encogió de hombros. Sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas por la vergüenza, y eso también le pareció muy bonito.

"¿Te perdiste?" Él asintió. “Aw, eso apesta. Debes de haber estado desesperado para esconderme en mi calabaza. ¿Te gusta?"

Tavros se dio la vuelta para mirar la calabaza en la mesa, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Asintió con la cabeza a Gamzee.

"Jejeje, ¡gracias! ¿Alguna vez has tallado una calabaza antes, Tav?” Tavros sacudió la cabeza. "Apuesto a que podrías tallar una casa en una y vivir en ella, ¿eh?" El hada sacó la lengua y se pellizcó la nariz, agitando una mano frente a su cara. "¿No te gusta el olor?" Otro asentimiento. "Es justo. Se pudren demasiado rápido, de todos modos”.

Su conversación divagó por varios temas mientras Gamzee pensaba en preguntas aleatorias de sí o no para hacer y Tavros le respondía con humor. Comenzaba a verse más cómodo con él que antes, y Gamzee se alegró por eso. Le gustaba cada vez más Tavros a medida que el reloj marcaba las pocas horas restantes hasta el amanecer, y terminaron en la sala de estar en algún momento para ver una película. Sin embargo, Tavros estaba menos interesado en la televisión y, en cambio, aprovechó el tiempo para explorar. Tenía mucha curiosidad por casi todo, al igual que Gamzee tenía por él. Era una buena manera de pasar el tiempo.

Sin embargo, finalmente salió el sol, mucho más rápido de lo que a Gamzee le hubiera gustado, pero a medida que los rayos de luz comenzaron a derretir la escarcha afuera, era hora de dejar ir a Tavros. No lo dejaría irse sin que coger algunas migajas de comida para el camino antes, lo que Tavros aceptó agradecido. Esperaba que le duraran hasta que llegase a casa.

Gamzee abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio hacia el balcón y devolvió la calabaza a su lugar correspondiente entre las demás. Tavros saltó desde su hombro hacia el aire fresco de la mañana, su cuerpo resaltando con el cielo teñido de color rosa detrás, pero cuando alzó el vuelo, no se fue de inmediato. Se detuvo frente a la cara de Gamzee y extendió su pequeña mano como si quisiera estrechar la suya, y Gamzee estiró su dedo.

"Fue genial tenerte aquí, Tavbro", dijo, incapaz de detener el bostezo que salió de él. No podía recordar la última vez que se había levantado lo suficientemente temprano como para ver salir el sol. “Si alguna vez vuelves a encontrarte en el área, asegúrate de pasar por aquí y decirme cómo te va, ¿vale?” Tavros asintió con entusiasmo. Gamzee rió. "¡Cuídate, hermano!"

Vio cómo Tavros lo saludaba y volaba hacia la luz de la mañana. Gamzee suspiró y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, apoyándose pesadamente en la barandilla en una extraña mezcla de felicidad y melancolía. No lo había conocido por mucho tiempo, pero ya extrañaba a ese pequeño hijo de puta.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba encendiendo el extremo del cigarro, el sonido de campanillas llamó la atención de Gamzee. Levantó la vista para ver que el hada regresaba repentinamente, y no tuvo tiempo de preguntar por qué antes de que Tavros volara directamente a su cara, haciendo que le mirara con los ojos cruzados, y él agarró su nariz para darle un gran beso. No pasó más que un momento fugaz antes de que el hada se diera la vuelta y comenzara a alejarse a toda velocidad, pero Gamzee pudo vislumbrar el brillante resplandor rojo en su rostro justo antes de que desapareciera. Era igual que el suyo.

Malditos milagros, hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está bien, está bien, hice un poco de trampa en este capítulo, ya que esta historia no es realmente sobre un "monstruo". (Aunque las hadas en algunos folklores pueden ser bastante aterradoras). Tuve una semana difícil y solo necesitaba escribir algo lindo y autocomplaciente.
> 
> Siguiente historia: Eridan invoca a un demonio con propósitos nefastos.


End file.
